Bruises and Bitemarks
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Bruises and bitemarks can be the result of both pain and pleasure. Delena. Two-Shot.


_So I haven't written a Delena in a long time! Maybe about three years, but I've just gotten back into the show. This is a bit AU, maybe it could pick up as though Stefan and Elena had an amicable break up at the beginning of Season 3? Whatever the case, it _is _AU, doesn't really follow any of the storyline. This will be a two-shot, this one focussing on 'bruises' and the second one, clearly, covering both of them. The second chapter will bump the rating to an M, for you naughty lovers out there ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the mistakes. If I owned this, Ian Somerhalder would be featured in my bed, not my stories. _

It had been three months now. She had gone back to school, she had joined two committees and she was keeping herself busy, trying to forget. She wasn't naive, there had always been that high chance her and Stefan Salvatore weren't going to make it. There were so many thing pitted against them. There was the obvious, he was a vampire and she was human. But then there was _them _in general. Stefan wanted someone who needed him, someone that needed his protection and his care. She had taken a while to get to her feet when being introduced to the supernatural world which had altered her trust in _everything _she believed in. But when she did, she was ready to be in the middle of it, eyes flashing and wooden stake at the ready. The break up had been hard, but a long time coming. Throwing herself back into her final year of school and the general business of teenage life was her way of coping. Alcohol and regular visits to the local gym that held boxing lessons helped as well.

Elena Gilbert walked down her hallway toward her room, rubbing at her damp hair with her towel, wearing only a pair of lacy black boy-cut underwear and an oversized shirt. Her brother was probably off somewhere screwing her bestfriend, not something she wanted to think of, and she had the house to herself. She had been up since early that morning, running around the field at school as her calf muscles screamed in protest. Then she had been at school, followed by social committee meeting, before finally topping off her day at the gym, pushing herself on the cross trainer and then joining in on a self-defence class that was starting just as she was readying to leave. As much as she told everyone that she was coping with the end of her relationship with Stefan and his departure, the truth was it had left something empty inside of her and when she was left alone with her thoughts, it ate away at her.

She wasn't too sure if it was the fact that her longest relationship had come to an end, or the fact that she had lost one of the greatest friends that she had ever had. Her and Stefan had agreed that they would stay friends, they had been through too much together not too, but it was too hard for either of them to be around each other just now.

And then there was Damon Salvatore.

Delicious, wicked, sensuous Damon.

To say that Damon looked happy when Stefan and Elena had finally broken up would be the wrong word. He had been surprisingly hurt for both of them, although not surprised in general, being one of the many that had sensed their relationship coming to end long before they had. He had offered his support to both of them, in the typical Damon manner, asking to take Stefan to his favourite strip club and ever so generously telling Elena he could help to warm her bed at night. But after Stefan had taken off, she had barely seen him. She had gone over there twice; once Damon had a girl running around in just her underwear, her blood staining his teeth. The second time he had been well and truly drunk, his dark eyes glazed over. She had tried to talk to him and he had just stared at her with that infuriating blank expression, which had then curved into a smirk when she had crouched in front of him. He had reached out and traced a finger along her collarbone, dipping dangerously at the V in her dress, and then warned her that it wasn't a good idea for her to show up unannounced.

Elena rolled her neck, letting out a sigh at the way the muscle in her neck and shoulders ached. She picked up the remote for her stereo system, turning it on. It was a slow song, relaxing, and she sat down on the edge of her bed, folding on leg at the knee so that the foot was propped up over her other leg. She had vanilla body butter sitting in a tub on her bedside table, that she rubbed into her hands and then began to rub her foot. She relieved some of the tension, working on her second foot. Then she picked up a dark blue nail polish and began on her left hand. She had almost finished when she realized she was being watched, and she almost dropped the brush onto the ground when she saw Damon leaning against the doorframe of her room.

"Shit, Damon," she muttered.

"Settle, Elena," Damon's mouth curved in a lazy smirk. "Just be glad you're wearing clothes this time."

"This time?" Elena snapped, standing up. "Geez, Damon, how many times have you stood there without me knowing about it?"

"Here? In this spot?" Damon straightened up, his arms still crossed over his chest as he approached her slowly. "Maybe only two or three times. But in this room? When you haven't known about it?" He shrugged and grinned down at her as he stopped only inches in front of her. "Countless times."

"You're impossible," Elena growled, turning around to place the brush back in the bottle of polish and screwing the lid back in. It was only when she turned back around to look at the oldest Salvatore brother and his eyes rose back to her face that she realized she was only wearing underwear and a shirt. She glared at him, circling her finger to indicate he turn around. He pouted but turned his back as she pulled on a pair of shorts that were in laying nearby on the ground. "What do you want, Damon? Why are you here?"

"Thought you could use the company," he replied.

"You haven't talked to me in over a month, Damon," Elena snorted in an extremely unladylike manner. Damon's eyes darkened at her words and he licked his lower lip as she glared at him. "What makes you think that I would want your company?"

"Trust me, Elena," Damon murmured. "Us being together over these past few months would not have done either of us any good." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon looked as though he was going to say something and then pressed his lips together. He sat down on the side of her bed, reaching an arm out to where she was standing. She wanted to pull away, but his fingers only brushed against her knee, his fingers whisper-soft, smoothing over a bruise there. "You need to stop punishing yourself."

"I'm not," Elena muttered.

"If you don't think this is punishment, then you need to find out the true meaning of the word pleasure," Damon stole a quick look up at her and his lips quirked in a tiny smirk. Elena let out a quick huff of breath and he quickly looked back down to where he was touching her. He slid his hand around to the back of her knee and tugged her closer. She stumbled slightly at the jolt but let him pull her until she was standing directly in front of him. He ran his hand down her calf and she shivered. If he noticed—which he undoubtedly would have—he didn't let on. He touched another spot on her lower leg, his fingers brushing down her smooth skin.

"Funny," Elena's voice sounded almost choked. "I would have thought you left these behind after pleasure." Damon had bent his head forward, and when he laughed, his breath tickled her skin.

"Sometimes," he nodded his agreement. "But these are not bruises from pleasure." He ran his other hand up her second leg. "And I don't like the thought of you in pain." Elena didn't know how to answer his statement—or if she was even meant to. She always felt a mixture of feelings when Damon said things like that to her; confusion, interest…Desire. She was too busy over-thinking his comment and the warm way he had said it, that she was completely caught off guard when his lips pressed to the bruise on her knee.

"Oh!" She gasped out. Damon hesitated, looking up at her. She stared down at him, her eyes half-lidded. He slid off the bed, those dark, entrancing eyes not leaving hers as he kneeled before her. He kissed another bruise, lower down her leg, on her thigh. She barely noticed when she was getting the bruises, she was always so worked up, punching and kicking, so when her opponent landed a hit, she was too busy trying to get her own in to notice.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Elena?" Damon asked, his lips brushing over her calf, his teeth suddenly brushing over the skin there.

"I need…" Elena's voice was coming out broken as he ran his hands up and down her legs, from her ankles to her upper thighs, just underneath the hem of her shorts. "I need to learn to protect myself…" Damon chuckled again.

"You weigh less than a feather to a vampire," Damon murmured. "You are delicate…" his lips brushed over her left knee. "Fragile…" his hands tightened on her knees, firmly holding them apart. "Breakable…" his mouth attached to the bruise under the hem of her shorts, his tongue flicking out over the skin. Elena wanted to argue with him, snap at the dark haired hunk, but the way he was touching her, the way he was talking to her…It was churning her stomach in a way that made her feel light headed. His grip on her knees was firm, and his lips were making his way upward, nipping at the skin of her inner thighs.

"Danger doesn't only come from…Things that are supernatural," Elena managed to say.

"Mm," Damon mumbled as he released one leg and used the hand to push her shirt up. She should push him away at the liberties he was taking, but he found another bruise on her hip and when his lips brushed against the blemish on her skin, so, _so _close to the top of her shirts, her mouth only parted to let out a long sigh. "The trouble that seems to find you, Elena," Damon said as he moved his mouth to her naval, sucking at the skin lightly. "Is always supernatural." Elena gasped as his mouth lifted upwards against, his nose only just grazing the underside of her bare breast.

"It's a…Good thing, then…" Elena mumbled. "That you're still around." Damon nodded, rising to his feet. Her sight was hazy as she took him in, and she saw the blatant desire in his eyes, mixed with blood lust. As he stood so close to her, she also _felt _his arousal. She guessed it went both way, though, because she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. Damon smirked, that gorgeous, lazy smirk that made girls fall in love with him left, right and centre.

"You're very right, though," Damon leaned in, his breath hot against her cheek as his lips settled by her ear. "I do associate bruises with pleasure. And when you're done beating yourself up for something that is not your fault, I can show you." He nipped at the lower lobe of her ear and she let out a gasp. His hand slid down to her thigh once more, but this time it rose to the apex of her legs, to her covered centre, which he rubbed twice in _just _the right spot. This time, Elena's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her hips jerked against his touch but he pulled his hand away. "If I start with you, Elena, I won't be able to stop." She nodded numbly. He pulled away from her and backed away to the door, slipping both hands into the pockets of his tight, black jeans. One more devilish smile at her and he was gone. Elena stayed shaking in the spot he had left her, her core burning hot. There had always been tension between herself and the older Salvatore brother, but it wasn't until tonight she had realized just how attracted she was too him. And it hadn't started when his lips had touched her—it had started when she had heard the pain in his voice at _her _pain.

Damon would never cease to surprise her.

_So, what did you guys think? Sorry about any mistakes, I'm sick and tired, and just wanted to get this up so I could go to bed! But please leave a review :) x_


End file.
